User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- Don't know ^_^-- I love those!!!-- I like the LOL of the Days! ^_^ Who's your fav character?-- Wait... darn I haven't seen them in a while! I like the guy that's always crazy! LOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOOOLLOLOLLO ROFL! Oh by the way! Check out Draken and his Older self's Articles now! Yeah Matt! And thanks! I am a part of a Photography Clan after all! I try the best I can to get my Images! Would you like to join? I am the leader anyway. An as long as you can change your armour, it wont interfear with the other clans. To join, all you have to do is send me three of your best Screanshots, and i'll be the judge on whether or not you're good enough. Well they can be any of the Halo 3 Screanshot styles: Um... The Images cannot be found Meh... not in the mood today. My Girlfriend can't come out. No I mean like sitting out on her porch... Makeing out What's wrong? Jelous? No I mean SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! (LOL). You got a girl? Tsk Tsk Tsk... Sorry to say but... that's a little pathetic Have you ever HAD a Girl before? Well at least Zamra had one! No offence. Yeah... how'd you know? Tell me or die! (LOL jk) But yeah we've been dating for almost twelve mounths now. No I mean Stop corecting me!!!!. Yup! I think she might be... The One That special someone has come along... that's why I'm dateing her ^_^. We love eachother I Know so. I wish Zamra would hurry up and reply to my message! Vids Here are some clips from another show on G4. This show is called Code Monkeys, its the best animated show ever! Even better then DragonBall Z (Go ahead tell Baracuss, I don't care LOL!). While the actual shows are half hour, these are just 2 minutes. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23oJotGSgYY *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59WIH-Rz7js&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCMomyKTlVc&feature=related Good to Hear Its your choice. Hey, when (if ever) I get XBL we can play co-op together. I call Marcus because we're both badasses! LOL! BTW, did you check out those vids? Ya that was a good episode. In case your wandering what the guy (Dave) was doing at the beginning of that video, he was singing and the lyrics go like this "Yesterday I felt like kissin your face, but I punched it instead." LOL!!! Oh man thats a toughy! I would have to say Marcus because he's always like "Bring It!", that and a few other badass reasons. Wretches are just annoying, little bastards especially the Dark Wretches. Berserkers scare the **** out of me. Actually, thats his brother. Trust me, its his brother. It says that in my OXM magazine, wikipedia, even CliffyB said that. Besides I don't know how someone could survive being shot in the head by a sniper rifle that usually blows the head clear off (Which is awesome). Huh What in the world are you and Baracuss talking about? RE: Girls Hey don't feel bad I've never had one either. I don't know what Baracuss is talking about when he's said I've had a girlfriend. Gasp! He did! Well if he does I'll just have to kill him but not now I have to finish my homework. Tell Baracuss I sent him that message and I just logged off LOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!! I love pissing people off! Campaign I was looking at some of your campaign games and what got my attention is that you died 7 times (Baracuss died 12) when playing Sierra 117 on Easy. How the hell can you die that many times on Easy?!? Oh, now I get it. Its one of those moments in Co-op when Campaign becomes Multiplayer, ya experienced a number of those over the years. Which out of the four character do you like playing as? Ya, me too. Are you talking about Multiplayer character or Campaign character? Um... I'll probably be a Spartan character (As its always been). What is your character? RPing Kartal: Baw Wee!? Thank god! Baracuss has gone mission, as well as Maydor, Councilor 'Setum, and the whole Apocalypse Squad (Maydor's Ascetic Squad)! I don't know what's going on... but I think that Maydor's betrayed us again! Kartal: Right. I'll keep in con-hey! Draken: (Grabing the comm away from Kartal) Baw Wee? Draken: Course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be? I'm with Uncle Kartal! Draken: But Uncle Maydor's my favorite! (Your stomach luched abit, debating on whether or not to tell him what has happend) Draken: Um... ok. Kartal: Go ahead. Kartal:... Not yet... Kartal: Right, we'll met you then. Right now I'm going to try and put Draken down for a nap! (You barly heard Draken saying "Awe! I don't wanna!") Good luck Baw Wee! Kartal: Yes, Baw Wee. So is Baracuss. He was found, injured nearby the spot where he was kidnapped, but there is something else... (There seamed to be sadness in his voice) Kartal:... Maydor's dead, Baw Wee... Kartal: Somehow he and Councilor 'Setum were found on a dying planet, and Maydor was wrapped up in greif so much... that he stayed on the planet as it blew up... He wanted to be with his Mother again... I suppose. The bad thing is... Draken doesn't know yet. Kartal: I agree... maybee you should tell him. He did say that you were like his brother. Plus Baracuss would like to speak with you. Kartal: Right... I'll send a Phantom to pick you up. (You were greeted by Kartal, Krana, and Delna. It was strange to see Delna without Baracuss or Maydor by her side... it just didn't feel the same. It problably never will again...) (P.S: If this was a movie/Machinima I have the perfect song/music for this scene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_K2y3pu-2_4) Kartal: Good to see you, Baw Wee... Krana:... Indeed... (She seamed to be holding back a few tears) (Delna said nothing. Instead she came over and hugged you) Kartal: (Clearing his throut after a minuet. Delna let go) Well... Baracuss was awake a few hours ago and he asked for you, but he's resting again. You are welcome to stay until he wakes up. (Suddenly Draken and two other children, a boy and girl, ran through the hangar. They chased eachother like nothing had happend, and the two boys wrestled eachother abit. You noticed that whenever the boy had the upperhand on Draken, Draken would pop his neck and turn the tables. You smiled and thought of Maydor...) XBL I'm getting on at 7 Halo Script Dude, your not gonna believe this. My latest Official Xbox Magazine came and in it, they show the Halo: Movie Script that was thrown away. Oh I'm very serious. While it may sound cool, it really isn't. The script was HORRIBLE!!! I don't even want tell you what was written on it. I'll tell you about it later. I'm off to get my new 360! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Overhyped Its been more than 3 hours since I got my NEW 360!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Confetti, Fireworks and music in the background) You know it! I played Halo 3 the whole time P.S. In case your curious what type of 360 I got, it was the Elite. Also no I won't be getting XBL for awhile because I am officially broke. Whats stupid is the Elite comes with a Silver Subscription but I couldn't find it. I don't really care for now. I was playing campaign and watched some old videos. Good times those where. RP So what do you wanna RP about cause I don't have any ideas. Same here on my RP with him. Well I haven't RPed with you yet though. Uasp (COM): Yes, and it had to be me.